The generally known tape-shaped ribbon type fabric has been used for a decorative ribbon at a flower shop which is selling flowers for family events, messages or greeting being written on such a decorative ribbon. It may be used as a packing strap to pack a predetermined thing to look beautiful at a shop and may be used for a label or a lace of a clothes or an accessory product, whereupon the purpose of uses can be diversified.
The major material of such a ribbon type fabric used for the sake of various use purposes mainly is a synthetic resin fiber the price of which is low, but a cotton material can be used so as to create a luxury-looking atmosphere. It may be manufactured with various widths and in various colors to be used for each use purpose.
In the above-mentioned ribbon type fabric, in order to manufacture a wide width fabric material in general having a wider width into a narrow width ribbon fabric, a wide width fabric material having a predetermined thickness, for example, is divided into a narrow width ribbon type fabric, and then either edge of the divided ribbon type fabric is heated and compressed and cut. At this time, if the ribbon type fabric is a synthetic resin fabric, the selvages at edges of the ribbon type fabric get melted and stuck by the synthetic resin fiber itself, thus preventing any loosening of the selvage. If the ribbon type fabric is made of a cotton fabric or a bast fiber fabric, a resin is impregnated into the selvages of either edge of the ribbon type fabric and then is heated and compressed, thus preventing any loosening of the selvages.
At this time, if a heat cutting device is used, which is able to cut by heating a cutting portion during the cutting process, either edge portion of the finished ribbon type fabric may look tough due to the increased heat, namely, the edge portions may not be finished clean.
In addition, if the cutting process wherein cutting is performed on a narrow width is performed using a cutter, with either edge portion of the ribbon type fabric being folded with a predetermined width during the finishing process, a sewing may be performed or the adhering may be performed using a separate adhesive.
To this end, one side may be finished in a clean state, but since the other side may be finished unclear since a folded portion is formed due to the use of sewing or adhesive. In this case, since it needs to perform a process wherein either edge of the ribbon type fabric is folded with a predetermined width and an adhering process which is performed through a sewing work or using an adhesive, the whole process may become complicated, and the manufacturing cost may increase.
Meanwhile, in order to improve the above-mentioned problems, the applicant of the present application registered a ribbon type fabric of the Korean patent registration number 10-0925549 wherein a fabric material with a wide width is cut into desired width using an ultrasonic wave cutter, and a heat melting is performed so as to prevent any selvage from loosening from either edge of the cut fabric, and an actually woven feeling may be obtained from the entire exterior of the produced ribbon type fabric.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, as for the technical configuration thereof, with a fabric material 20 with a wider width is cut into a ribbon 10 with a narrow width by an ultrasonic wave cutter, the selvages at either edge of the ribbon 10 which has been cut with a narrow width are finished by means of a heating roller, and at this time, during the process wherein the selvages are heat-melted, characters or patterns 14 may be formed on the edges 12 by means of the patterns formed on a circumference of the heating roller. At this time, if the fabric material 20 having a wider width is made of cotton fabric, bast fiber fabric or cotton cloth, the edges 12 are heat-melted by the heating roller in a state where a melting agent made of a resin has been coated before the heat melting is performed by means of the heating roller.
In the finely woven synthetic fiber fabric material in a state where it has been cut into a narrow width, the selvages at the edges 12 can be easily heat-melted by the heating and compressing of the heating roller, thus preventing any loosening of the selvages, but in case of a mesh fabric material or a thin fabric material wherein a synthetic fiber is woven loosen like a meshed net, when either edge of the ribbon type fabric is heated and pressurized using the heating roller after a mesh or a thin fabric material has been cut into a ribbon type fabric having a narrow width by an ultrasonic wave cutter, the selvages may not be melted or adhered uniform, whereupon a loosening phenomenon may occur, wherein the selvages are loosened. If the mesh or the fabric material is made of cotton fabric, bast fiber fabric or cotton cloth, the impregnation of resin may become impossible due to a mesh net-like woven mesh or a thin structure or it may be impossible to obtain a predetermined tension in a ribbon type fabric. To this end, there may occur a disadvantageous problem wherein any loosening of the selvages from either edge of the ribbon type fabric cannot be prevented. In this case, it may, of course, be very hard to maintain the shape of a ribbon based on tension.